The Night After
by SA2B Fan
Summary: FINISHED I know chapter three is messed up, I'll fix it soon. Just try to read it. Based on GMW's "I'M A GIRL?" fiction...
1. A normal day

The Night After  
By: SA2B Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sonic characters, I did not come up with the idea of a female Tails. Grand Master Writer created the idea. Read his fic,  
"IM A GIRL ?!?" before you read this one.  
  
SA2B Fan back again with another story, I also plan to finish my other ones after this one. So for those of you who loved Tails Finds A Mate, don't worry I will finish it. This is my first lemon fic, so if you are under the age of 17, do not read past this point. Now on with the story.  
  
Tails was mystified at her new body. Even after having it for six months, she still couldn't get used to the feeling of having breasts. Nor could she get used to having to put on a bra every day. Today was a day like any other. She and Sonic got up and ate breakfast; they still hadn't gotten another bed for Tails, so Sonic was either sleeping on the floor or the couch. Tails was dressed in a pink tank top and blue jeans; she had taken a shower the night before and slept in her clothes. Sonic was getting into the habit of wearing clothes, as it was awkward to be naked in front of a female you live with. After breakfast, Sonic had a shower while Tails read comics; she still hadn't gotten over her old boyish traits. Tails was in the middle of his favorite when she heard Sonic call from the bathroom. " Hey Tails, there are no towels in here! Can you get me some from the laundry?" He called.  
"Sure thing Sonic," Tails called back.  
Tails ran to the laundry room and grabbed a couple of warm towels from the dryer, folded them, and ran to the bathroom. When he stepped in, she saw Sonic, who turned around and saw Tails wide-eyed. When Sonic looked at Tails, he had an almost immediate erection, which he tried to hide with his hands. When Tails saw this, something snapped in her mind, she wanted to do something with Sonic, but she couldn't explain what. Sonic and Tails both spun away from each other, embarrassed. "Put the towels on the sink, would ya bud?" Sonic asked without looking at Tails. Tails then walked over to the sink, one of her tails brushing against Sonic. This one touch sent a spark through Sonic's mind, making him even more aroused, although he tried to hide it. As soon as Tails left the bathroom, Sonic's mind was flustered with sexual feelings. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but maybe he was falling in love with Tails. Like Sonic, Tails was also having deep thoughts that she couldn't explain, what had happened to Sonic in the bathroom? Why am I getting a strange feeling in my groin area? Is Sonic finding me attractive? These were some of the questions that were floating around in his mind as she heard the doorbell ring. It was Shadow and Knuckles. " What's up, Tails?" Knuckles asked? "Nothing much," Tails replied. "Where's Sonic?" Shadow questioned. "In the shower," Tails responded.  
Knuckles looked at Shadow and smiled, thinking of something funny to say. He teased at Tails " You two know that having sex unprotected in a big no-no."  
Tails blushed under her fur and slapped Knuckles. He apologized for saying it and Tails invited them both in. They explained that they just came by to check on Sonic, who almost on cue walked in as they said this. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Sonic, what's with the new duds?" Shadow asked. "Well I find it uncomfortable being naked around Tails, since he's not male anymore, no offense bud," said to both Tails and Shadow.  
Shadow and Tails nodded at Sonic. Knux then spoke up," How about lunch here and then a movie?"  
Everyone agreed to the idea and Tails went into the kitchen to start cooking. It was a habit he picked up ever since the mishap with his change- all machine. Thirty minutes later, everyone was chowing down. Tails had fixed chilidogs, grilled cheese, and apple pie for dessert. After lunch, everyone commented on how great that Tails's cooking ability was, then set off for the Movie Theater. Naturally, they all wanted to see an action movie, so they bought their tickets and went in. During the beginning of the movie, everything was going well. But by the time the middle of the movie rolled around to a romance scene, Sonic was getting uncomfortable. He looked over at Tails, who was sitting beside him, his eyes slowly went down her body until they got to her breasts. He felt something getting hard in his pants as he looked at those big mounds. He wanted to touch them, like he did a long time ago. He finally tore his gaze away from Tails when loud music began playing in the theater. He didn't look at Tails for the rest of the movie.  
After the movie was over, Sonic and Tails headed back home, while Knux and Shadow went to the arcade. When Tails and Sonic returned home, it was 4:30. Tails began to cook again as Sonic went into the living room and turned on the TV. Sonic untied his shoes and removed them. He heard Tails cluttering around in the kitchen, in a cooking frenzy. Sonic then turned his attention away from the kitchen and to the TV. He somehow couldn't concentrate, though, on the TV. He knew Tails was in the kitchen and was ready to be taken. He got up from the couch and started for the kitchen when Tails bumped into him. "OOPS! Sorry Sonic, dinner is ready," she said.  
They sat down at the table and began to eat. About halfway through dinner, they both looked up and began to talk. "Sonic I-" Tails started.  
"Tails I-" Sonic said at the some time.  
They both looked away, embarrassed. Sonic let Tails continue with what he was saying, but Tails insisted that Sonic continue. "Well, it's just that, I find I'm starting to have some feelings Tails, as you saw in the bathroom this morning. It's just that, it's embarrassing, and I think it would be better if you or I moved out, because something bad might happen if we don't," Sonic explained.  
" Sonic I also have been thinking, and. Now that I'm a girl, I would actually like to experience new things. I actually don't want you to move out, because quite frankly. I think you are hot. Do you feel the same?" Tails responded.  
" I thought you would never say that Tails, I. I love you," Sonic said slowly  
"I love you too, Sonic," Tails said back  
Sonic looked at the beautiful fox before him that had been his best friend six months before, now his girlfriend. Tails looked at Sonic's emerald eyes and said " Sonic, I want you to have sex with me."  
Sonic looked at him with wide-eyes and replied, " Tails. don't you think you're rushing this?"  
"Sonic, I said I wanted to experience new things, and this is one of them." Tails eagerly stated, blushing a little.  
Sonic thought about it, and nodded, but he couldn't help thinking; would their relationship ever be the same again?  
  
YAY! A cliffhanger, How will it go? Be here for the next chapter " Love was made for two" 


	2. Love was Made for Two

The Night After  
Chapter 2: Love Was Made For Two  
By: SA2B Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am lazy, read chapter one for the disclaimer  
  
So, here's the lemony part of the fic that I promised, it's my first time writing lemon, so please don't flame if I don't do a very good job at it. Thank you all for the reviews and now that that's out of the way I present chapter two.  
  
Sonic entered the bedroom with his heart pumping. His adrenaline was pumping because this would be the first time he had actually done it with someone. He had to admit that Tails was very cute, and he was looking forward to see how good she was in bed. He could hear the shower running, signaling that Tails was getting cleaned up and would be in the bedroom shortly. Sonic was already fantasizing about what Tails looked like naked. Her beautiful sapphire eyes, white furred breasts, shapely calves, and dainty feet. He walked over to the bed and began to take off his shoes when he heard; "Don't you want me to do that?"  
Sonic looked up and smiled, there was his lover for the night, with only a towel wrapped around her. Sonic nodded and the orange vixen sexily walked towards him. Sonic gawked at her beauty as she came nearer and nearer. After what seemed like hours, Tails was right in front of Sonic. She slowly let the towel slip down her body, showing her fully nude and curvy body. Her luscious breasts were bobbing up and down right in front of him. He reached out to grab one, but Tails slapped his hand. "No touching yet," she explained.  
She began to unbutton Sonic's pants as he kicked off his shoes. After that, Tails slowly pulled his shirt off and slipped his boxers down. She then tackled Sonic, pushing him onto the bed with her on top. Sonic began to suck on her right breast, causing Tails to let out a small moan. While sucking, he felt his penis sliding out into his blue furred sheath. Tails felt it rub against her and she grabbed it with her right hand, pulling her breast out of Sonic's mouth. She began to stroke his six- inch delicately, causing a quiver to go up his sharp quills. She then put it in her mouth and began to throat it, causing him to let out a moan of ecstasy. Sonic felt his penis getting harder and harder as he built to his sexual climax. In an instant, a spark went off in his mind and he began to squirt semen into Tails' mouth.  
Tails swallowed every bit, taking Sonic's slackening penis out of her mouth. "It'll be ready for another round in a few minutes," Sonic gasped. He was sweating heavily. "Well in the meantime, why don't you play with me for a while?" Tails retorted.  
She then rubbed against Sonic, squashing her breasts against his face. He slid down to her hips, where he saw her moist pussy just begging to be played with. He pushed his tongue into her pussy, where it rubbed against her clitoris. This made her groan loudly at the pleasure she was experiencing. She bucked her hips to make his tongue go in even deeper. He licked more and more, savoring her sweet taste until she experience her first female orgasm. He lapped up her sweet nectar and slid back up the bed to her face. He grabbed her head and forced her into a long kiss. His penis was now hard again, harder than ever. He then laid with his back to the bed and guided his penis so it was sticking straight up in the air. She positioned herself overtop of him and lowered herself down on him.  
The pleasure was almost too much for Tails as she was entered by Sonic. She felt his heat inside of her, and in that instant, they were one. He held onto her as she bucked her hips, making Sonic's penis go in and out. With every thrust, Sonic became harder and harder. Tails was sweating and moaned louder and loud. "Sonic, I love you!" Tails screamed as they both reached a climax. And after what seemed like years, it was over. Tails loosened up but Sonic's hard penis was still in her, Sonic cuddled Tails against him saying, "I love you a lot Tails."  
But Tails was already asleep, tired from all the excitement. Sonic was rapidly growing weary also. He shut his eyes, Tails' body pressed against him. Little did they both know it was going to be a wild morning.  
  
So, that's the end of the lemon. Flames are accepted if you didn't like the way I wrote it, but I would rather have to read a nice comment on what I could fix, or do better. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Night After" 


	3. The Night After

The Night After, Chapter 3: The Night After  
By: SA2B Fan  
  
Disclaimer: read chapter one  
  
Well this is it, the end to my fic, or is it? Tell me in your reviews or send me an email at ksunetails@aol.com if you want me to continue. Now on with the maybe final chapter, but first a few notes.  
  
1.I would like to apologize for not updating in awhile, schools been a  
drag. 2. To the anonymous reviewer who said I should quit taking another writer's idea; Until I can get in touch with him, I will continue to leave this fic posted and give him credit where credit is due. Therefore I reiterate "THIS  
FIC IS BASED ON ANOTHER FIC BY GMW TITLED "I'M A GIRL?!?"  
3. Thank you all who were patient enough to wait to read the last installment of my fic, that is all.  
  
Tails was the first one to wake the next morning. The first thing that hit her was the enormity of the night of pleasure that she had with Sonic. Their bodies, however, were not entwined anymore. Tails then realized that something was wrong, she felt different. She threw the sheets off and looked down at her body, which wasn't a her anymore. He had his old male equipment gain, and he didn't have breasts any more. He then got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom, surprising himself as his genitals swung and slapped against his body. Upon reaching the mirror, he found that his features weren't soft anymore. His body wasn't curvy, and his muzzle had gotten pointier. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw his penis again.  
  
He then went into the bedroom and grabbed one of Sonic's shirts and pants, as his wardrobe was all feminine clothing. He then went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Sonic stirred from his sleep, hearing Tails bustling around in the kitchen. He first thought about how him and Tails had grown closer the night before. He remembered the warm heat of that vixen's body. He then shifted into a more comfortable position. But, as he was shifting, he felt something weird; his nipples had brushed across the sheet, but that sent a shiver through his body. It was like touching the head of his penis, but in his chest. Suspecting one of his worst fears, he threw off the sheets. What he saw gave him a shock. His suspicion confirmed, he had two large mounds of flesh protruding from his chest. He/she then looked past the breasts and down to his/her groin, she had a vagina.  
  
She stepped delicately out of bed and threw on a robe. Walking down  
the hall, Sonic saw that she was slightly shorter than she had been the  
night before. She then stepped into the bathroom and gasped, she was beautiful. Her features were no longer masculine, but more feminine. Her  
body was curvy all around with a large ass and long slender legs. She pinched herself to see if she wasn't dreaming, of course she wasn't. "Hey Sonic, guess what." Tails said but his voice trailed off as he saw the blue  
hedgehog.  
  
Sonic turned around and faced Tails, she began to blush as she felt  
Tails looking her up and down. Tails started to blush at the thoughts entering his head. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to fuck her like he had been fucked the night before. It felt so good and he wanted Sonic to  
feel it too. He walked slowly towards Sonic with a sensual smile on his face, reaching out to her and slipping the bathrobe off of her sexy body. She threw her naked body onto him, giving a little moan as her non-furred breasts rubbed against Tails' shirt. Sonic began to pull at Tails' shirt, finally taking it off, revealing his white furred chest. She felt his small yet well defined muscles as she ran her fingers down his chest. Sonic then moaned as Tails knelt down and took one of her breasts into his mouth and  
flicked his tongue across her nipple. She looked down at the young fox  
fondle her.  
  
Sonic's breath quickened with each lick, before she knew it, she was softly moaning and she collapsed onto the ground. This only helped Tails as he laid on top of her and began kissing her, his tongue forcefully invading her mouth. Sonic mumbled something but her words were lost in the kissing. Sonic felt something hot beginning to press against her thigh and she saw Tails' penis filling his shaft. Apparently, nature was good to him as she stared at the size of it. Before she knew it, she shoved his thick member inside her slit without any forewarning. She never knew he could be this  
aggressive. But then, he slowed down and looked at her, as if he was waiting for permission. Sonic leaned forward and licked Tails on the cheek,  
which was the signal to go ahead.  
  
Tails began to slowly pull out and push in, Sonic moaned at the ecstasy Tails was giving her. She shouted, "FASTER TAILS FASTER!" and so he  
did. Colored lights flashed in Tails mind as he breathed quickly, Sonic  
screamed. Tails got harder inside of Sonic and spurt his load into her.  
Sonic arched her back and then collapsed on the bathroom floor. Out of breath, Tails pulled out of her and kissed her on the forehead. She curled up close to him and looked at him. Sonic's eyes got wide and she exclaimed,  
"What will we tell the guys???"  
  
Tails just put a finger over her full lips and said, "They'll  
understand soon enough."  
  
THE END? 


End file.
